1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to compressing and/or decompressing certain types of content.
2. Information
File compression may permit storage of files, such as computer files comprising alphanumeric text including, for example, names of individuals, part numbers, addresses, identification numbers, and/or other materials, in a manner that potentially reduces an amount of memory consumed compared to memory that would be consumed if compression were not employed. It is noted that throughout this document, the term “file” generically refers to storage as physical states in a memory (e.g., rather than to a specific type of storage format). Likewise, the term computer generically refers to a computing device, such as a desktop, laptop, tablet, cell phone, smart phone, PDA, etc., and the term computer memory generically refers to a memory for use in connection with a computing device, such as a desktop, laptop, tablet, cell phone, smart phone, PDA, etc. In some instances, lossless compression approaches may be utilized to compress files in a manner that reduces memory consumption without losing some content, for example. Responsive to decompression, computer files compressed via a lossless approach may be virtually identical to original, uncompressed computer files.
In other instances, computer files may be compressed utilizing a lossy approach, in which, for example, some content loss may be acceptable to a user. Lossy compression approaches may give rise, for example, to a capability for increased compression, compared to lossless compression approaches, as well as bringing about a reduction in processing resources utilized to compress and/or decompress computer files compared to lossless compression approaches, for example. However, although lossy compression approaches may, for example, comprise more computationally expedient processes in relation to processes that perform lossless compression, in some computing environments, typical lossy compression and/or decompression approaches may still consume more processing time than may be desirable.
Reference is made in the following detailed description of the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.